A Not So Ordinary Story
by GoddessTrixieFox
Summary: Not much to say here, only that this was totally random and makes no sense. Maybe some of you people enjoy that kind of writing. Read this and see all of the weirdness-ness-nessessities that go on in this ones head.


**Disclaimer**: Trixie Foxx does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

**_A Not So Ordinary Day: Part I_**

Another day at Sarayashki Jr. High. This wasn't something that the delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi,

whooped about every morning. The day started regularly, he got up and got dressed. But, let's go back in

time to see more detail.

--6am--

Atsuko, Yusuke's mom, had been out drinking all night and came home extremely drunk. She had carried 2

cases of beer home and started to drink them instantly. After she was done, it was 7am, and she took the beer

bottles and smashed them on the floor next to where Yusuke was sleeping. Yusuke, startled, woke up.

"What the hell, mom! Are you crazy?!"

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school!" Atsuko left the room and laid on the couch and watch T.V.

Yusuke's POV

Jeez, that woman really ticks me off, sometimes. Ah! Where's my green jacket?! Maybe, I should look under the...

FOUND IT! Ha ha! One, shoe...Where's my other shoe? Shit! Where is it?

"Hey, mom! Have you seen my other shoe?!"

"Did you look under the toilet?"

......Okay...She really must be drunk. Well, I guess I'd better look under the possessed toilet that haunts my every dream.

Well, well. Whaddaya know...I found...it....

"Mom, how did you know it was under the toilet?"

Wait a minute...Is that even possible...Under the toi-what? Weird...

"Get to school! You'll be late in 3 minutes!"

What?! 3 minutes?! Time goes by way too fast!

So I ran out the door, and I ran up the street toward my gay-fag ghetto school. I'm hearing a...

Present Time and 3rd person POV

All of a sudden, Yusuke gets teleported to a game show area...

Some dude says, "HEY! Welcome to Spirit World Feud! On my right are four demons; Yoko Kurama, Kuronue, Yomi, and Shura!

On my left are the Spirit Detectives; Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked around, "What the..."

"I'm afraid I don't know what's going on either.." Kurama said, turning to Yusuke's confused stature.

"Hn...Where are we?" Hiei folded his arms over his chest.

Kuwabara straightened up, "I've seen this game on T.V. once, I think. Let's play!"

There was an audience, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, and many other people- human and demon- were noticed near

the front rows.

Yoko Kurama looked at the people on his team, "Kuronue?! I thought you died?"

"I thought I died too.."

"Yomi? Shura? This day is getting stranger and stranger. First of all, how did I separate from Suuichi?"

Kurama looked at Yoko, "I am really confused..."

The dude looked at the red-head, "Everything will be explained shortly. Now, let's play Spirit World Feud!"

Kuwabara and Yoko Kurama went up to the buzzers in the center of the stage (like on Family Feud), Yoko was on the left side and

Kuwabara was on the right.

The dude looked at them both, "The first one to buzz answers the question first. Now...Name a type of demon."

Kuwabara buzzed first, "Uhh..A fire demon."

The dude looked at the huge screen behind them, "Show me fire demon!"

Out of 8 slots 'Fire Demon' was one of the answers, it was number 1 for 126 points.

Yoko and Kuwabara went back to their teams.

"Team Spirit is in the lead with 40 points!" The dude walks over to team Spirit. "Now, name me a type of demon."

Kuwabara was the spokes person for team Spirit so they all discussed what they would say for an answer.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "Toilet paper."

"Urameshi, toilet paper isn't a type of demon..." Kuwabara look at him awkwardly.

Hiei said over his shoulder, "Animalistic."

"True. We should go with that." Kurama looked at Kuwabara.

"That's good, yeah." Kuwabara looked at the dude, "We're going to go with animalistic."

Once again, the dude turned to the screen, "Show me animalistic!"

Answer number 2 was 'Animalistic' for 116 points.

The dude turned to the Spirit team.

"We say toilet paper." Kuwabara stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The dude laughed and turned around, pointing to the screen, "Show me...haha...toilet paper!"

Answer number 7 was 'Toilet Paper/Trash' for 16 points.

"Whoa. That really was an answer? Oh, well." The dude was shocked but shook it off. He turned to team

Spirit again, "Name a type of demon."

Kuwabara was too busy rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off.

Yusuke looked at the dude, "We go with asswipe." He too started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

The dude laughed a little, "Show me asswipe!"

A big 'X' appeared on the screen.

"Aww...too bad! We're going to go to team Demon now." The dude walked over to team Demon, "Name a type of demon."

Shura jumped up, " A tree demon!"

Kuronue whacked the little kid over the head, "Shut up, brat!"

Yomi, then, punched Kuronue in the face, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, you want to start something with me, eh?!"

Yomi smirked, "Bring it on, Batty!"

"What did you say to me?!"

"Break it up you two!" Yoko smacked them both, "We'll go with tree demon."

The dude looked at the screen, "Show me tree demon!"

'Tree Demon' was answer number 3 for 92 points.

Suddenly, the lights went out and then stoplights appeared like on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, music and all.

Shura was sitting in the chair and the dude was sitting in the other chair. Each of them had a computer in front of them.

The dude looked at Shura, "You have 3 lifelines; Ask the audience, make a phone call, or remove to wrong answeres and only

leave one wrong answer and the correct one. I will ask you a series of questions and you must answer. Let's play Who Wants

To Be A Bajillionaire!"

Who is the Penguin out of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara?

A) Kurama

B) Yusuke

C) Hiei

D) Kuwabara

"The answer is D) Hiei." Shura told the dude.

In the audience, Hiei was about to kill that dude!

The dude looked at Shura, "You are correct! You are up to $500. You are well on your way to a bajillion dollars!"

After 15 questions, they were all tranported to a strange place. They saw.........

Stay tuned...What is this strange place they appeared in?? Wait to see!

Please, review! I'll be your best friend if you do! Thanks!!


End file.
